


Hamlet Lives

by allisonfunn



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hamlet Survives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hospitalization, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hospital where Horatio waits, Hamlet wakes, Fortinbras visits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamlet Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



> I was given this prompt by the Bard’s Birthday Challenge for inarduisfidelis.tumblr.com. The prompt was: Hamlet survives AU. I, however, made it a modern AU as well.
> 
> I don't know if this is what was wanted...but this is what I attempted.

Horatio sighed and looked at the wrinkled and worn celebrity gossip magazine on the side table next to his chair. The cover of the magazine on the top of the pile read:  **Queen Gertrude remarries; husband not even but two months dead**. He picked it up and looked at the one underneath that.

 **Danish heir apparent kidnapped by pirates! Full scoop inside**.

He picked that magazine up as well to look at the one underneath it.

 **Remembering the King. The life of King Hamlet**.

Exasperated, he tossed them down. Looking at his watch, he bounced his leg. The physician hadn't reported back to him yet. He’d promised to return within the hour but hadn’t.

Horatio stood, pacing from one side of the small room to the other. The absolute mess more commonly known as the fencing tournament had left him frazzled and anxious. He ran his fingers through his hair.

 _Most likely_ , Horatio thought,  _Hamlet doesn’t want to wake and face the consequences_.

But the authorities had told Horatio that Hamlet probably wasn't going to be charged with murder or manslaughter. It had been—or seemed—like self-defense. But then there was all that business with Polonius and—

The door swung open and he turned to look at the interruption.

“You may see him now,” the physician said.

Horatio let out a deep breath. “How fares he?”

“Sleeping. But he should wake soon.”

 The physician let him into the room and Horatio knelt beside the hospital bed. The sheets were white and crisp as if the bed had been made around the prone body. He looked dead.

“Hamlet,” Horatio whispered. “Hamlet, please.” He grasped Hamlet’s limp hand, rubbing his thumb over dry knuckles. “My sweet, sweet prince.” Turning his hand palm up, Horatio placed a gentle kiss upon his wrist.

Hamlet’s fingers closed and brushed Horatio’s cheek.

“Horatio,” Hamlet whispered hoarsely. “Or do I forget myself?”

“The same,” Horatio said, a laugh bubbling in his throat. “Your poor servant ever."

"No," Hamlet said, pressing his hand to Horatio's cheek. "No, I'd change that name with you.” Hamlet finally peeked his eyes open. “What happened?”

Horatio leaned into the hand. “My lord. I thought you to be dead.” Tears began trailing down his cheeks. “But then Fortinbras happened upon the scene and you were given the proper attention. I—”

Hamlet squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh I wish I were dead, Horatio,” he muttered. “Life is too wearisome.”

“No,” Horatio placed his hand over Hamlet’s. “Do not say such vile words, my lord.”

“Words,” Hamlet said, chuckling. “Words, words, words.” He opened his eyes again. “Would it not be easier were I dead?”

Horatio shook his head. “No, my lord.”

Hamlet removed his hand from Horatio’s face and turned away. “I am tired.”

“Would you sleep more perchance, my lord?”

Horatio made to stand, but Hamlet gripped his wrist tightly. “Leave me not,” Hamlet whispered.

“Never, my lord,” Horatio whispered, lacing his fingers through Hamlet’s. “I will do only what you want.”

Hamlet let out his breath. “Thank you.” They were silent for a moment. “Do you think,” Hamlet finally said, “my antic disposition would hold in court?”

“I know not. I can ask friends from Wittenberg,” he said, pulling his phone out. “Shall I message one?”

Hamlet nodded slightly. “Yes,” he said.

Horatio smiled and set it on the bedside table. He smoothed Hamlet’s hair. “You will make it through this, my lord.”

“Tell no lies,” Hamlet said. “They do not become you.”

There was a rapping on the door and the two turned to look at the source. A man stood before them.

“Fortinbras,” Horatio said, standing, head bowed slightly.

“Please, no formalities,” Fortinbras said. He looked at Hamlet. “My Danish lord. How feel you?”

“As though I have been acquainted with a large truck,” Hamlet replied. “But what business has the young prince Norway here?”

“I come to speak great news to you,” Fortinbras responded.

“Then say what you have to say,” Horatio chimed in.

Fortinbras glanced at Horatio. “I have spoke with several individuals. I believe you may be charged nothing.”

“Why are you doing this?” Hamlet asked, suspicious. “What is in it for you?”

“I request an honorary place in your court, sir,” Fortinbras responded.

“I would never allow such—!” Hamlet began.

“He saved your life!” Horatio interrupted. “He saved your life.”

Hamlet closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Then you suggest I allow this?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, my lord. This will be best. I can still contact our Wittenberg friend."

Hamlet looked between the two of them. "Yes. I think this would be best."

Fortinbras smiled. "I am glad you see it this way as well."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't realize how much Horatio says “my lord” until I went back to the original text and I AM DYING.
> 
> I might also add a second part/chapter. I feel this could really go somewhere-- I just don't have the time right now....because graduation is in two weeks.
> 
> And the title isn't very clever, so expect that to change...


End file.
